kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Elek Module Billy the Rod
The is the main weapon of Kamen Rider Fourze when in Elek States, accessed through the 10th Astroswitch, the Elek Switch. It first appears in episode 5. Initially, the Elek Switch only changed Fourze Base States' right forearm's color from white to gold and armed him with Billy the Rod while he suffered backlash shock from its power. Later, after allowing the Switch's power to course through his body, it allows Fourze to assume Elek States. Elek Switch.png|Elek Switch Overview Billy the Rod is a nightstick-like Module that functions as a sword. Its blade, the is able to be electrified in order to increase its damage. The tip of the sword, the ), is able to transfer electricity through the air and into surrounding material. Along the cross-guard is a series of sockets collectively known as the , arranged into a triangle formation, for a built-in plug-and-cable on the Module that's called the to access different ways to unleash a electrical current into an attack. The left United Tap energizes the blade, electrifying anything it hits for extra damage. The top United Tap enables the blade to fire energy slashes when swung, allowing for ranged attacks. The right United Tap enables the blade to emit pulses of electricity to immobilize a Zodiarts. With Billy The Rod and the Winch Module, Fourze can perform the attack by striking the Winch's cable with Billy the Rod while the Rod's cable is in the left United Tap. Finishers By setting the Elek Switch into Billy The Rod's located at the weapon's base, Fourze can initiate one of three Limit Breaks depending on which United Tap the Ignition Plug is inserted in. *Left socket: Initiates the , where the Fourze performs and energized slash. *Top socket: Initiates the , where Fourze sends an arc of electricity with enough force to slash through the target with ease. Even the edges of the attack can do damage, as its first usage caused damage to the surroundings. *Right socket: Initiates the , where Fourze slams the tip of Billy The Rod into the ground, electrifying it in order to damage the target. History During his fight with , Fourze assumed Elek States and proved evenly matched against his opponent's . Having been summoned to the world within the Magic Stone by Haruto, Fourze assumed Elek States and wielded Billy the Rod against a trio of Stardust Ninja Dustards while Kamen Rider Double fought three Masquerade Dopants. Sengoku Battle Royale An Elek Switch was also possessed by the Fourze Army's Kamen Rider Bujin Fourze in the World of the Warring Period. During the battle against the Kiva Army, Fourze assumed Elek States to engage Kamen Rider Bujin Kiva. Arms Weapon The Elek Module Billy the Rod, along with the Cosmic Module Barizun Sword, was wielded by Kamen Rider Fifteen when he uses the Heisei Rider Lockseed to assume Fourze Arms, with Billy the Rod showing up as part of the Heisei Lockseed-generated Fourze Arms' Fourze Au Lait. Ganbaride/Ganbarizing The Elek Module Billy the Rod is also among the various Rider Weapons used by Ganbarider in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Notes *The name Billy the Rod is a reference to "Billy the Kid". Appearances External Links *TV Asahi's page on Billy the Rod Category:Arsenal (Fourze) Category:OSTO Category:Rider Weapon Category:Form-exclusive Weapons Category:Swords Category:Fourze Modules Category:Arms Weapons